gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 298 - Carnival Rides
Ch. 297 - Trouble in Paradise Ch. 299 - Lost in the Dark CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Beck and Call Travel to Bumper Cars Find 12 hidden objects in Bumper Cars 2. Popcorn Time Place 4 Popcorn Stand in the Garden 3. Faster Rides Return to Pier Park Entrance Find 12 hidden objects in Pier Park Entrance 4. Smoke Screen Travel to Mardi Gras Floats Time Loop Match 12 details in Mardi Gras Floats Time Loop 5. Disappearing Act Have 3 Cotton Candy Cart in the Garden Upgrade 1 Popcorn Stand to Level 2 6. EMP Burst Return to Flying Elephants Ride Find 12 hidden objects in Flying Elephants Ride 7. Target Acquired Travel to Building the Float Paradox Find 6 differences in Building the Float Paradox 8. Hole in the Wall Travel to Carnival Entrance Find 12 hidden objects in Carnival Entrance 9. No Empty Threat Travel to Time Machine Hangar Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Time Machine Hangar Time Warp 10. Candy Magic Tricks Upgrade 1 Cotton Candy Cart to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Popcorn Stand to Level 3 11. Carnivals of Time Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 298 scenes Have 1 Balloon Jump House in the Garden 12. Complete the Tempting Recipe Collection Collect the Hotdogs on Wheels and place it in your Garden. 13. Dare to Jump Upgrade 1 Balloon Jump House to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Cotton Candy Cart to Level 3 14. Jump Scare Upgrade 1 Balloon Jump House to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Balloon Jump House to Level 5 15. Build the Carnival Tent Complete the Carnival Tent Wonder 16. Under the Big Top Upgrade the Carnival Tent to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Bumper Cars Earn 2 stars in Bumper Cars! 3 Star Mardi Gras Floats Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Mardi Gras Floats Time Loop! 3 Star Carnival Entrance Earn 3 stars in Carnival Entrance! 3 Star Time Machine Hangar Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Time Machine Hangar Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 298 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 298 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 298 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Beck and Call Ch.298/S.1 - Bumper Cars Has everyone turned speed-crazy today? I've received multiple requests to improve the Blitzen Time Machine's top speed. I can lend a hand, if your newly-discovered, reasonably-sized ego doesn't have a problem, Quincy. First of all, I don't have any ego issues. And second, I've got my hands full already with the robot reassembly task. Which has been completed now! Huh! I thought you said that it'll take a few more days, Tessa! You seem to have all the help you need at your beck and call. Take a look at the ChronoBot's chest piece. Is that na insignia? An insignia which resembles and hourglass. I have seen this somewhere. We can go through the files in the Archives if you are in. It's not something that I actually enjoy doing on my own. How about we tweak the Blitzen Time Machines first and then proceed to the Archives? I've asked Eleanor to remain here. The reassemble ChronoBot should not be left unattended. Quest:Faster Rides Ch.155/S.1 - Pier Park Entrance We've got more reports of ChronoBot sightings. Enrique and Richard, you're up! And don't make a mess this time! Why did he put it like that? *Don't make a mess this time!* Don't let that egotistical imbecile get into your head. We've got bigger things to worry about. Wait! Has the ChronoBot become slower or is this Blitzen Time Machine faster than it was before? Quincy may have done his share of *horse-whispering*. I must say that the Blitzen is now clocking greater speeds! The ChronoBot has hurled two Temporal Charges at New Orleans. Both have landed back in time, when Mardi Gras was in full swing! Quest:Smoke Screen Ch.298/S.2 - Mardi Gras Floats Time Loop Dropping off Richard... ...right in the middle of the parade! Deploying smoke screen! That was smooth! But the damage has already been donw. What's happening down there, Richard? It's a Time Loop! I'll take care of it! This is taking much longer than usual! Should I head to the landing site of the second Temporal Charge? I thought you were on your way there, Enrique! Before Richard's veins pop... ...I should find the other Temporal Charge. Quest:EMP Burst Ch.155/S.4 - Flying Elephants Ride It's Raymond on the communicator. And by the opening line, he has made it evident that we have a serious problem to tackle. Where are you, Tessa? We've an active ChronoBot case which is excalating by the minute! We'll get on it right now, Raymond! What do you mean by *we*? Quincy doesn't have to be involved in a field operation. I want you to take care of this. Affirmative, Sir. I've loaded up your Time Machine with an EMP cannon. It'll immobilize the ChronoBot for a short duration. Hmm... if I can round it up and bring it back to the Time Manor within that shory span of time... I'll keep a robust Isometric Cube ready to cage the robot. He won't be able to blast his way out of that prison. I've got the latest coordinates of the ChronoBot. Will you be able to provide backup, if things go south? Quest:Target Acquired Ch.298/S.3 - Building the Float Paradox Where did that Temporal Charge drop? Forget it. I'll fun a scan of the entire warehouse. Got you! You little piece of complicated circuitry! Uh-oh! THis one doesn't haev any red of blue wires to cut! An anomaly is about to be triggered, my friend! Keeping fingers crossed for it to be a Time Warp! What a lovely day! You hope for the lesser form of evel and a Paradox arrives instead. Tessa is on the communicator. The ChronoBot is at a carnival now. You've to travel back in time by a couple of decades to reach there. Is Tessa going to engage in a firefight again? Is she completely against the idea of drawing up a proper gameplan? Quest:Hole in the Wall Ch.298/S.4 - Carnival Entrance Oh, you are right on time! Tin man has got a device with him and it doesn't look like something that I'd put in the living room. Tessa Rhodes... I'm not amused at all, since I've got used to your unwanted presence in my matters. Oh... you hurt my feelings... right where it hurts the most... You call that *sarcasm*? My condolences human. What do you intend to do with that device? I was wondering why you didn't ask. This is the part where I DON'T explain my sinister plan for timeline domination. Who did you think I'm? A Bond Villian from the past? No... I thought of you as someone who never got to understand that you are not the smartest person in the room. EMP projectiles. Fire away, Quincy! Wow! That must've hurt him real bad! And it didn't leave a scratch on his alloy body! The ChronoBot has been immobilized. We've to rush as the EMP effect will last only for a couple of minutes. Quest:No Empty Threat Ch.298/S.5 - Time Machine Hangar Time Warp The lab is ready to take in the ChronoBot. Automatic cannons have been set up, in case the robot gets any bright ideas. A glass cube as a prison. This is insulting. You... pathetic... miserable... hairless... apes... This is more than enough to keep you away from breaking speed records, tin man! And what do you think these hand-mounted cannons are capable of, Richard Wakefield? Oh please, do it! The walss of this *glass cube* have been engineered to deflect pulse cannon projectils. So if you want to be reduced to a heap of scrap metal, that I can trade in for some easy cash at the junkyard, be my guest. I won't be your guest for long. You don't know what I'm capable of. I've seen the deaths of each and every one of you! And once the last of your kind falls, the timeline will be ours to take! The sound of a pulse cannon discharge! And it came from the area where the ChronoBot has been locked up. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 298